The Corpse Bride Meets The Teenager
by Rainlily216
Summary: The Sequel to Halloween Town and Me. When Kiera Sweet goes back a year later to the circle of trees,she is approached by Tim Burton himself, who sends her on a mission to save the worlds he created, starting with Corpse Bride. Will she be able to save it


**Chapter 1: Back To The Circle Of Trees**

_**Hey you readers of Corpse Bride Fanfiction! I've been wanting to write this for a while, and with it being the weekend, I thought I'd give it a try! To really get this story, I really recommend you read the prequel to this story, which can be found on my profile page. Please tell me what you think so far, and please review!**_

This past year was, to say the least, very long and tiring. I was a year older, I had my drivers license, and I was in my junior year of high school. My heart had been briefly joined in a relationship, but then it was broken when I found out that the guy was a real jerk, and I'd rather not say his name at the moment, unless you want all the swearing that comes with it. Anyway, I had more or less survived it all, and it was finally my favorite time of year once again. The leaves were changing color and falling off the trees, there was a slight nip in the air, and my little sister Clara was racing around, trying to pick a special costume to wear, and all this only meant one thing. Halloween was coming once again.

To this day, I still thought about that eventful night a year ago, when I had meet Jack Skellington and the rest of the citizens of Halloween Town from the movie The Nightmare Before Christmas. I sometimes lay awake at night, contemplating whether or not it all been real. Sometimes I thought myself crazy, but a feeling that I couldn't quite describe was telling me that it had been real. It must have been a shock to my little 7 year old sister Clara when I had come in the door and asked her if she wanted to watch the movie I had been in just moments ago. I was just glad my parents weren't prying into it. The last thing I needed right now was to be talking to a shrink, and being classified as a raving nutcase when I told of my time in a town completely filled with monsters.

Still, the supposed experience had made me want to see more of Tim Burton's movies, and my favorites so far were Corpse Bride and Coraline, both of them having a great plot and brilliantly thought up characters. What I wouldn't give to meet them too. I was thinking about this intently, when my mom shook my shoulder, snapping my out of my thoughts. " Kiera Sweet, where's you mind today? Didn't you here what I just said?" she asked, a smile of amusement on her face as she surveyed my confused expression. " Let's just say I didn't. Mind repeating it? " I said, my little sister bursting out laughing.

" I said that I'm about to take your sister out trick or treating, and I was wondering if you'd like to walk with us?" she said, and I knew that she was thinking about when I was younger, and still went trick or treating too. " I think I'm just going to stay in this evening. Maybe watch some of the horror Halloween classics playing on the movie channel," I said, stretching from my position on the easy chair I was sitting in. " I'll bring you extra candy if you want me to," said Clara, and I smiled as I hugged her. She was such a sweet kid, and I knew I was lucky to have her. Her costume was also a huge improvement from last years, though I'd never say it out loud.

Last year, she had been Cinderella, with all the sparkles a girl could wear. This year luckily, she had chosen to go as a pirate, with a very real looking plastic sword, and a large red hat that covered her face. Her outfit consisted of black pants, a red shirts, and sturdy black boots. She looked every inch a real pirate, if a very diminutive one at that. " You do that Clara. Go get us some pirate booty!" I said, giving her a small hug before clicking on the T.V.

" Ok Kiera, we'll be back in a few hours. At least I hope so," said my mother, giving me a kiss before leaving. I listened as the door closed, and waited for a few minutes. As soon as I felt alone, I leaped up from the chair and ran to m room. After a few minutes of searching through my walk in closet, I finally found what I was searching for.

I felt powerful whenever I wore my black cloak, which I had last worn when I was in Halloween Town. Fastening it securely around my neck, I walked out of the front door, and locked the door, making sure the key was under the mat, just the way my mother had left it. I walked quickly to the circle of trees, excitement and fear pooling into the pit of my stomach. I hadn't set foot in this forest since last year, and I was terrified that all I had experienced had been a dream after all. So you could not imagine the utter joy I felt when I saw that the door to Halloween Town was still there, almost as if it was waiting for me.

My hand shook as I reached out to turn the knob, the triangular wood feeling warm in my hand. I was about to turn it, when a sharp snapping of twigs nearly made my heart stop. " Who's there?" I squeaked out, my voice sounding like a dog toy squeaker. More twigs snapped, and a figure appeared, but with all the shadows, I couldn't see their face, which made them even more scary looking. " Don't come any closer! I know judo!" I said, my lying skills not very good, but I had to say something!

The figure held up his hands. " Please don't be afraid of me! I need your help!" he said, and I heard the distress in his voice. Still, I knew that many of the crazies could act really well, and I was not about to let my guard down. " My help? I don't even know who you are!" I said, reaching into my back pocket, and inwardly breathing a sigh of relief when my hand closed around my pocket knife.

The figure said nothing, but stepped forward out of the shadows, and into the moonlight, which was shining brightly from the glowing full moon. I ha backed up against the tree, my legs shaking with fear. I had been taking out my pocket knife to have it ready, when I saw who the figure was. My gripe went slack, as did my jaw, and my pocket knife fell out of my hand and next to my feet. " Tim Burton?" I asked in disbelief, the creator of my favorite Halloween movies standing before me in the flesh.

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Please tell me what you think! Thanks!**

**~Rainlily216 Out!~**


End file.
